Dextra
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | occupation = WDC staff | anime deck = Butterfly Assassin | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Droite is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. She is also Dr. Faker's right-hand woman in the same position as Gauche as well as being one of the committee members responsible for maintaining the World Duel Carnival. Her Duel Disk is shaped like a butterfly and it resembles III and IV's disks. She also has a special Duel Gazer tattoo, like Kaito Tenjo, III, IV and her partner Gauche. Design Personality Opposite to Gauche's high-spirited personality, Droite is a very cold-blooded person and serious, scolding Gauche for his more casual behavior. Her personality is also reflected in her dueling strategy, as she is precise and calm in her tactics. Additionally, she seems to only move in when her opponent is weakened, also representing how she strategises before she makes a move. This is also seen when she follows Housaku Yasai's actions throughout the World Duel Carnival, only approaching him once she has knowledge on what he's been doing. Etymology "Droite" means "right" in French. This may be a reference to the fact of her being Dr. Faker's "right hand" while Gauche is the "left hand". Her being "right" also symbolises her behaviour towards tasks which have been assigned to her and Gauche as she takes the correct, calm attitude towards the task whereas Gauche gets over-excited and rushes in quickly without thinking beforehand. Biography During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival, Droite along with Gauche and Mr. Heartland kept watch over various parts of Heartland. Seeing the amount of Duelists excited Gauche, but he was quickly scolded by Droite who told him to be more professional. Mr. Heartland then breaks the pair up from arguing. When Kaito Tenjo appears, Gauche teases him to which Droite tells him to stop. She then looks at the monitor with the others when a Heartland worker reports that Yuma Tsukumo is causing trouble because his application was refused. Gauche and Droite investigated incidents during the World Duel Carnival, such a Housaku Yasai's Vegetable Death Matches. The tomato juice involved was originally thought to be blood, but they confirm otherwise after Droite tastes some. She along with Gauche then appear before Housaku and Yuma, and despite Yuma protesting that Housaku's Vegetable Death Match was unfair, they certified it as they didn't like Yuma for his behaviour towards Mr. Heartland. and Gauche dueling Yuma Tsukumo.]]During the second day of the World Duel Carnival. Droite and Gauche are trying to find the "Number" series when an incident occurs in which many of the contestants are obtaining fake Heart Pieces which appear to melt. When Flip, the cause of the false Heart Pieces appears before Droite and Gauche with a full Heart Piece, Gauche forces Flip to lick his Heart Piece as it would cause the one false piece to melt. When it did, Gauche forced Flip to eat the rest of the pieces, then went to take him into Heartland. Seeing this, Yuma challenged Droite and Gauche to a Tag Duel. Throughout the duel, Droite and Gauche's strategies manage to overpower Yuma. Deck Droite plays a Butterfly Assassin Deck which focuses on battle position manipulation. Her Deck is spearheaded by "Photon Butterfly Assassin". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters